Seven Minutes In Channy Heaven
by xxsonnywithachance37xx
Summary: 7-Shot Is that even a word? :D of Channy moments. Every time Chad comes to the prop house, he attemps to ask Sonny out, and every time he loses his nerve. After six failed attempts, will he finally get it on his 7th try?
1. Castmates and Cookies

**Hey guys! This is my 'Channy Day' (August 31****st****!) story! ******** I hope you like it!**

**Quick Summary: A 7-shot (LOL is that even a word?) of Channy moments. Chad keeps coming to the prop house, attempting to ask Sonny out, and every time he loses his nerve. Can he finally get it right on the 7****th**** try?**

**P.S. The title will make more sense later. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seven Minutes In Channy Heaven**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny POV**

"**This is disgusting!" I accounced to my cast-mates as I twirled my fork in the pile of unidentified goop on my place. **

"**I'm going to get some fro-yo," I decided.**

"**Grab me a burrito!" Grady said enthusiastically.**

**As I was swirling chocolate fro-yo into a cup, I heard a tapping noise behing me. I turned around to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for a turn for the fro-yo maschine. **

"**Can't you wait your turn, Chad?" I asked angrily, glaring at him. **

_**Ooh, he does have nice eyes…**_

**Chad POV**

"**Can't you wait your turn Chad?" Sonny asked, an annoyed expression on her face. **

_**Wow, she's cute when she's annoyed… stupid cute!**_

"**C-Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't **_**do **_**waiting," I said, somewhat nervously. **

_**What?! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do nervous, either! Snap out of it, Chad! Wait, am I talking to myself again? Dang it. **_

**She rolled her eyes, and turned around continuing with her fro-yo.**

_**Well, I guess I can wait, for Sonny. Wait- what?! **_

**~1 Hour Later, Stage 2 (MacKenzie Falls)~**

**Portlyn POV**

"**Chad? Cha-ad?" I waved my hands in front of his face.**

"**Yeah, here's an autograph…" He mumbled, staring off into space.**

"**Chad! We're supposed to be rehearing, re-mem-ber? We're shooting in half an hour."**

"**Right! Sorry about that…" He said.**

"**Thinking about a certain brunette from **_**So Random**_**?" I teased.**

"**Of course not! Pshhh… maybe," Chad admitted.**

**I knew that Chad would never admit this to anyone but me. Either because he trusts me, or because he thinks I'm stupid, and will forget about in within the next 5 minutes.**

**Well, I may not be the best at math, history, science, or, well, any school subject, but I am **_**definitely**_** not stupid when it comes to love. **

"**You should ask her out," I advised.**

"**I don't know…" Chad mumbled, looking at the floor.**

"**You're CDC! Nobody rejects CDC! You have girls fawning over you all over the world! You can definitely get a girl from **_**So Random!**_** to go out with you.**

"**You're right!" Chad agreed, returning to his usual cocky, conceited self. "Sonny would jump at the chance to go out with me! I'll go over there and ask her **_**right now**_**!" He began walking towards the door.**

"**Chad?" I asked.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You might want you wait until after we finish shooting."**

"**Right. Good idea."**

**~3 Hours Later, in the **_**So Random! **_**Prophouse~**

**Tawni POV**

"**So, guys, what do you think of my new outfit?!" I asked excitedly. **

**No response. Seriously?? Not one glance? **

**All it would take is for Nico and Grady to stop searching for popcorn twins for **_**one second**_**, Zora to poke her head out of the vent, where she was currently residing, and Sonny to get of the phone with… Chad?**

"**Fine!" She yelled into the phone. I could make out a muffled 'fine' back.**

"**Good!"**

"**Good!"**

"**So are we good?"**

"**Oh, we're **_**so**_** good."**

**Okay, that was definitely Chad.**

**Just as I was about to strike a pose to get attention, or at least **_**one **_**comment on my new outfit, the prophouse door burst open.**

"**Chad?!" Nico, Grady, Zora, Sonny, and I asked in unison.**

**~15 Minutes Earlier, MacKenzie Falls Set~**

**Chad POV**

**We'd just wrapped up filming, and it was time for me to make my move.**

"**Portlyn?" I asked quietly, too nervous to snap at her.**

_**Ugh, what it up with this nervous thing?! It is **_**so **_**not CDC's thing.**_

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do I look good?"**

"**You look great," She gave me an encourging smile. "Now, head over there and GET YOUR GIRL!"**

*******

**I stood outside the **_**So Random!**_** prop house, taking deep breaths, and trying to coax my hand into knocking on the door.**

"**C'mon, Chad, you can do this!" I whispered to myself.**

**I took a shaky break and was about to knock when I realized, **_**You know what? I am Chad Dylan Cooper! I don't even have to knock. **_**I strolled in leisurely and confidently.**

**Sonny POV**

"**Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chad asked.**

"**Umm, sure?" I said hesitantly.**

"**In private?"  
**

"**What do you want, Cooper? Whatever it is, just spit it out."**

**Chad POV**

_**With all her loser cast mates standing right here? Not a chance.**_

**Sonny POV**

"**Umm… y-you s-see…" Chad stuttered. **_**Wait, **_**Chad **_**was stuttering? Something must really have his boxers in a bunch. I thought CDC didn't stutter.**_

"**WellIcametoaskyouifyouwantedtobuyanycookiesbutIguessyoudon'tthey'regrossanywayandyouprobablydon'thaveanymoneysoBYE!" He dashed out of the room. **

**(A/N: Translation; "Well, I came to ask you if you wanted to buy any cookies, but I guess you don't, they're gross anyway, and you probably don't have and money, so BYE!")**

**Chad POV**** (A/N: Sorry for the changing POVs!)**

**I sunk down to the floor outside of the prop house and leaned my head back against the wall. **

_**That,**_** I thought, **_**may have earned a place in the **_**Guinness Book of World Records **_**for Lamest-Excuse-Ever-For-When-You're-Trying-To-Ask-Out-Your-Supposed-Arch-Enemy-But-Her-Cast-Mates-That-Hate-You-Are-In-The-Room.**_

**Well. First failed attempt to ask out the enemy. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Please review! ******


	2. Kissing and Broom Closets

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks sooo much to: june2021, Ellie419, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, cocosunshine23, countrygal96, and deadheart115 for reviewing!!!**

**Thanks to: cocosunshine23, Coke-lover, june2021, Ellie419, aquastar444, Demi-Fan-Channy, countrygal96, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, and lp2014 for adding it to their favorite stories list.**

**Thanks to: Coke-lover, june2021, x-Lozzeh-x, Ellie419, Mawoh, smitchieaddict, countrygal96, and gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, deadheart115 for adding it to their story alerts list. **

**Anddd thanks to: Ellie419 and DimkaXRoza41 for adding me to their favorite authors list!!!**

**And finally, thanks to Demi-Fan-Channy and DimkaXRoza41 for responding to all my random PMs! :D**

**Sorry I'm obsessive about reviews/alerts/favorites and stuff. :D THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seven Minutes In Channy Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

**Chad POV**

Well, here I am again, the same place you left me last time- my hand frozen over the door to the prophouse. Yes, Portlyn convinced me to come back again and ask Sonny out.

I took a deep breath and swung the door open, not bothering to knock.

What I saw next made my heart drop and my blood boil- Sonny, and a mysterious dark-haired boy, on the couch, their lips smushed against each others.

**~30 Minutes Earlier, Cafeteria~**

**Sonny POV**

As I walked over to get in line for lunch-if you can even call it that- I tripped, and crashed into somone.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" I gushed. I looked up to see that I was looking into a pair of gentle brown eyes. I'd run into a tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed guy who I think I recognized…

"No problem," He assured me. "Hey! You're Sonny Munroe, right? From _So Random!_"

"Yeah," I smiled shyly. "And you're…"

"Chase. Chase Wood, from the gladiator show."

"Right! I knew that," I grinned.

"We should hang out sometime," He said.

"Yeah totally!" I agreed.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" He asked.

"Not much. Just about to eat lunch, but… I'm not hungry, anyway. Want to walk back to the prop house with me and hang out?"

"Sounds great," He said.

**~10 Minutes Later, The Prop House~**

**Chase POV**

When we got to the prop house, we sat down on the couch and chatted for a few minutes about random things- our two shows, favorite foods, colors, movies, etc.

I stared at Sonny- I'd just realized how pretty she was. And I was currently single…

"So, my favorite color is purple…" Sonny broke off and looked up as I leaned toward her. There was an emotion on her face I couldn't quite put a finger on- nervous?

Before she could realized what was happening, I crashed my lips to hers.

The prop house door burst open. Sonny, realizing what was happening pushed me off and glared at me. We both turned just in time to see a streak of blonde fleeing from the doorway. "Chad!" Sonny called, running out of the room. "Chad!"

**Chad POV**

_Why_ would Sonny do that?! I thought she liked me. I knew that we acted like we hated each other, but I thought that somewhere deep down she had a crush on me- at least a little one.

I ran from the room, hurt and confused, looking for a place to go where nobody else would be.

"Chad!" I heard Sonny call from behind me, "Chad!"

I put on a burst of speed and wracked my brain as I ran. Sonny wasn't far behind me, and I'd just turned a corner, so if I acted soon, I could lose her.

I ducked into a broom closet to my left, shutting the door behind me in relief. I flicked on the light and pressed my ear up against the door. I listened carefully for her footsteps, which continued on, past the broom closet. _Yes._

But, my relief was short-lived. In a short burst of idiocy, I took a step backwards… and bumped into a broom, which knocked down all of the plastic buckets, brooms, shovels, and other junk at the back of the closet. And, it made a racket. _Shoot. Nice going, Chad. _

I cringed as I heard Sonny wheel around and start coming back this way. I flicked off the light.

The door opened. "Chad?" Sonny asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Umm…" _Come on! I need a good excuse…_ "I, uh, was grabbing a broom… today's the MacKenzie Falls cleaning day."

_Wow. That was lame._

Sonny gave me a doubtful look. "Uh-huh, like they would make _you_ do the cleaning." She rolled her eyes.

"Wel-" I began, but Sonny cut me off.

"Listen, about Chase… we were just talking, and then he all of the sudden kissed me. I _don't _like him," She assured me, her warm brown eyes captivating me.

Here goes nothing.

"Well, that's good, because-"

"Sorry, I gotta go, Chad. Rehearsal starts in 5! I'll catch up with you later!" Sonny said as she dashed out of the closet.

Second failed attempt. I can't believe _Chad Dylan Cooper_ failed. _Sigh._

**Thanks for reading!!! :D Please please please press that pretty green button down below. It is depressed, and reviews are it's anti-depressants. Hurry up and save it!!!**

**P.S. Go to my profile and take my poll for which episode of SWAC has the most Channy in it! **


End file.
